Isabella O'Malley
"insert quote here." — Isabella O'Malley in 'thread.' Isabella O'Malley is a forty year old, Pureblood witch, who is currently the Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the youngest child and only daughter of Liam and Eileen O'Malley. Biography ''Early Life'' Isabella was born in 1981, in Ireland. She grew up there, along with her older brother, Henry. Isabella was always getting into some kind of trouble; she was a very active child. She loved playing outdoors, climbing trees and such. She was difficult to handle because of her hyperactivity, but it was also nice at times because she often spent hours entertaining herself. She has a very creative mind and active imagaination. Growing up as a pureblood witch, Isabella did not have a television or computer or anything of the sort. The closest she came to anything muggle was a radio. She first showed signs of magic around age five. Being pureblood also meant that she was supposed to think a certain - or so the elitist purebloods thought. But Isabella was never subjected to such thoughts. In fact, she wasn't taught much of anything by her parents about the war or Lord Voldemort. They kept quiet and out of harms way. ''Education at Beauxbatons'' Since her mother was half-French and had been a graduate of Beauxbatons, Isabella was also sent there when she turned eleven. She receieved her letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, but her mother pushed for her to go to the school in France. It would help the girl get in touch with her French side, she said, and also keep her out of any potential danger (hopefully.) It turned out to be a good chouce, because when Isabella was thirteen, Lord Voldemort had returned. Of course, the wizarding world of Britian and Europe didn't want to admit it, but everyone knew. She was kept away from the going-ons of the war; the closest she got to it was reading about things in various wizarding newspapers. But Isabella was her own person and therefore had a mind of her own. She knew that what was going on was wrong. She didn't side with the elitists. She instead chose to rebel in her own way, spreading peace with some of her other friends from Beauxbatons. They attended music festivals that protested the war and what was happening. Towards the end of her sixth year, Lord Voldemort was killed. For good this time. Isabella graduated a year later, with good enough grades to make her parents happy. ''Later Life'' After graduation, Isabella took some years off. When she was twenty, she applied for a teaching position at Hogwarts. Much to her surprise, she was hired. She supposed it was because she was young enough, she could easily relate to her students and perhaps encourage them a little more than the older professors. She must have done a good job at teaching, because when it came time for Minerva McGonagall to retire, Isabella was offered the position. She was interviewed by Minerva herself, plus various Ministry officials, and was finally given the job was Headmistress of Hogwarts. She's been it ever since. Physical Appearance Isabella is tall and still considered thin, especially for someone in their forties. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a bird on her hip. Personality and traits A free thinker and spirit, but knows when to be grounded. She encourages students to be the best that they can be. She is always looking to help students should they need or want it. She prefers to “keep the peace” even though it’s not always easy. She is easy to get along with, but will be a hardass if it is called for. She is a great friend and a wonderful colleague. Relationships ''Family'' insertinfohere. ''Other Person'' insertinfohere. Fun Facts *Playby: Lauren Graham Category:Played By Hanna Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:1981 Births Category:Purebloods Category:French individuals Category:English individuals Category:Females